Recently, fire-fighting robots that are remote-controlled by radio or the like are used in order to fight a fire at such a location that is too hazardous to access by a firefighter for fighting the fire source.
As such a fire-fighting robot, fire-fighting equipment is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei-6-79011 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). “The fire-fighting equipment equipped with a self-propelled water spray system is characterized by including one or more water supply systems which are permanently installed in wall surfaces or the like within a fire-fighting area to receive a supply of fire extinguishing water under pressure from fire pump equipment, and a water spray system capable of being self-propelled which moves to the location of the aforementioned water supply system installed near the location of occurrence of a fire to connect its own water supply inlet thereto, thereby receiving a supply of fire extinguishing water under pressure for spray.”
However, the aforementioned conventional technology has the following problems:
(1) According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the fire extinguishing water needs to be supplied uninterruptedly from the water supply system to the self-propelled water spray system via the water supply inlet. During spraying of water, the water spray system thus cannot move away from the location of the water supply system, so that when the location of a fire source is distant from the water supply system, the water must be sprayed thereon at a distance. Accordingly, there was a problem that such a fire could not be extinguished with reliability.
(2) Additionally, the fire extinguishing water needs to be supplied uninterruptedly from the water supply system to the self-propelled water spray system via the water supply inlet, and the water is sprayed along a straight line. Thus, there was another problem that a fire that occurs at a location where no water supply system is available or in a winding corridor cannot be fought.
The present invention was developed in view of the aforementioned problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fire-fighting robot which can quickly start to fight a fire occurring at a hazardous location which firefighters cannot access, and fight a fire occurring at any location without receiving a supply of fire extinguishing water.